


Find Us In The Shadows.

by liilacskiies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, I hope, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Please read, anxious!luke, confident!michael, errm, footballer!calum, i don't know what else to tag it as, i have an unhealthy obsession with uni aus for muke, it's better than i made it sound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liilacskiies/pseuds/liilacskiies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What can I say? I'm a sucker for blond hair and blue eyes."</p>
<p>||Muke university au ||</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One;

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so obviously, my summary doesn't really give away much because I can't summarize for shit. But I'm hoping to be able to actually keep up with this fanfic. If any of you have wattpad, I'd really really appreciate it if you guys could like read it on there and vote for it and stuff??? It's right [**here**](http://www.wattpad.com/119293913-find-us-in-the-shadows-chapter-one). Okay, that's enough of me begging- on with the story.

The sun beat down on the pavement as the blond walked along, hand tight around the strap of his bag. He’d been here before, on occasion: seeing his older brothers, being dragged along to his brother’s results day and the many many open days the university had. He’d never wanted to come to this university, but it was a family tradition so here Luke was- studying psychology when really all he wanted to do was play music.

**9061.** That was the room he was in, he had a roommate but that didn’t bother Luke- he was used to not having his own space especially with two older brothers; but someone his age would be refreshing- give the boy some sense of normality whilst he struggled through his course.

The blond glanced at the open door, an awkward chuckle leaving his mouth as he heard cursing coming from inside.

“E-Excuse me? Are you… Michael?” Luke asked wearily, squinting at the paper he’d balled up in his hand to ensure that he’d said the right name. The two had spoken briefly, during new student orientation- merely a smile, introduction before Michael was walking the other way with a dark haired male.

“Fuck... shit, what? Oh, yeah that’s me,” came the reply, before out bounded a male, a few inches shorter than Luke. A sheepish smile tugged up on the corners of his lips as his eyes flickered over Luke, “sorry, swearing is probably my worst habit. You must be Luke yeah? I took the bed by the window, I hope you don’t mind. It’s just if I don’t sleep near the window with the sun rising, I’d probably never get out of bed,” the boy rambled.

But Luke wasn’t listening.

He was too busy watching the boy, eyes slowly trailing across Michael’s face taking in every feature that he could: the way his eyebrows seemed to rise and fall as he spoke, the way his lips quirked up in the corner when he said certain words, the way his nose scrunched when he was telling him about not being able to wake up without sunlight. Luke was enraptured, he probably shouldn’t be staring when he’d just met the boy but he couldn’t help it.

“Luke? Are you okay?” Michael asked, stepping over to carefully lay his hand on Luke’s arm- eyebrows furrowed in concern despite the fact he’d known the blond for less than five minutes.

“W-What? Oh yeah, sorry. I just got a little caught up in my own head, sorry,” he spoke gently, a small blush creeping up his cheeks as he slowly dragged his bag inside and plopped himself down on the unmade bed. Cerulean hues scanned the band posters already pinned up beside Michael’s bed, a wide smile tugging up on the corners of his lips.  
“It’s good to know my roommate wont disapprove of my CD’s,” Luke smiled, blue eyes twinkling as he watched the other boy moving around the room.

“Why? Do you like these bands too?”

“Are you kidding me? All Time Low are only my favourite band of all time, although my brother met Alex and that pissed me off because he never told me,” Luke chuckled, getting off the bed to gather the rest of his things from outside the room. Somehow, Luke figured that university would be a little more bearable as long as he could become good friends with Michael.  


Luke lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, listening to the steady breathing of his roommate; it was comforting to know that there was someone else there with him- someone who was also as new to this as him and somehow that made this whole experience a little less daunting.

“Luke? Are you still awake?” Michael whispered, rolling onto his side and squinting into the darkness to try and make his eyes focus on the other boy. Michael couldn’t ignore the fact that he was attractive, with his blond hair and sea blue eyes- however they held a kind of innocence that appealed to Michael. That made the other by want to get to know him.

The blond slowly rolled himself over, a wide smile pulling on his lips as he was met with a sleepy looking Michael.

“Yeah, is something wrong?” Luke asked quietly, shuffling in the bed a little to get more comfortable. There were some minor setbacks when you had a single bed and you’re a six foot four male, you have to lie diagonally to fit into the bed.

Michael’s heart pounded in his chest as he watched Luke shuffling around, he was taken aback by how concerned the male seemed to be given that they’d only met that day.  
“If you’re going to room with me, there’s something you should know- I’m only telling you this soon because well… there should still be time to swap roommates if you feel like you need to,” Michael rambled, fingers tugging on a piece of cotton from the frayed blanket he’d brought from home. A piece of comfort when he needed it.

Luke’s eyebrows furrowed together as he listened to Michael speaking, what could Michael tell him that would make him want to switch rooms? Especially when it seemed like they were getting off to such a great start.

“I’m gay Luke, and I get if it makes you uncomfortable or something…” Michael’s voice trailed off when he saw the expression on Luke’s face.

“W-What? No no! It doesn’t bother me at all, why would it make me uncomfortable? You’re who you are and I’d be a terrible person if I judged you on something like that. So what if you like guys,” Luke spoke, shrugging as he adjusted himself in bed. What Luke wanted to say was so am I, but after the uproar that followed him at home; he’d rather no one know. Even if Michael did just come out to him.

Luke yawned gently, rubbing at his eyes as he curled into his blanket- eyes staying fixed on Michael as he got comfortable in his bed.

“You know, you seem like you’re going to be pretty cool Luke,” the older boy spoke gently, before he curled into his own blanket and let himself fall asleep; leaving Luke alone with his thoughts for the night.


	2. Chapter Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did re-read this, but if there's any mistakes- feel free to let me know :)

Luke slowly sat up, fingers running through his hair before he let them drop to his lap as he replayed the conversation he’d had the night before with Michael; it didn’t change anything, obviously, he’d only known him for a few hours but he felt like he’d known him forever.

“Did you know this corridor is the only one with rooms with en-suite bathrooms in the actual dorms?” came a chirpy voice from the other side of the room. The blond blinked blearily as he made out the shape of Michael, before reaching into the drawer and sliding his glasses onto his nose.

“Really? Well, that’s good because I really don’t feel like letting it all hang out in front of guys I’ve never met before,” Luke spoke quietly, eyes still half-closed. The boy had stayed awake for hours after his conversation with Michael, an internal battle about whether he should tell Michael he was gay too. Coming out at home had been a nightmare, his family were supportive. Eventually.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows at the distant look in the azure hues of the male on the bed opposite, clad in fresh sweats and a jumper the boy carefully made his way over to Luke and sat beside him.

“Is everything okay?” the boy asked quietly, letting his gaze flicker over Luke. Even though he’d only just met Luke, he felt this need to protect him, almost as though if he didn’t Luke would disappear forever.

“Y-Yeah, just… bad memories from high school and open showers,” Luke told the other boy, lifting his head to look at Michael- a slight smile tugging on his lips. The warm expression on Michael’s face made Luke want to tell him everything, made him want to pour his heart out and never stop; but he couldn’t. Not yet he couldn’t.

“Well, I’ll shower and we can go and explore? I mean, if you’re not already busy?” Luke asked hopefully, eyes wide as he looked at Michael from behind his lenses. A wider smile pulled on his lips when Michael agreed, clambering out of his bed and grabbing some fresh clothes and disappearing into the adjoined bedroom.

Michael sighed gently, walking back over to his side of the room- a small pout on his lips; he was disappointed that Luke hadn’t confided in him about what he was thinking about but he could hardly blame him. They’d known each other for less than 24 hours, but Michael wanted to know the blond boy. He wanted to know what was going on inside that pretty little head of his, he wanted to know what made him happy and what made him sad and he certainly _didn’t_ want to know what the boy sounded like making pretty little whines and moans.

The red-haired boy shook his head, fingers running through his hair. He couldn’t think like that about Luke, not now. He didn’t even know if the boy was gay. He probably wasn’t, nobody Michael ever liked was gay. Michael chewed on his lip as he stared at the ceiling, his thoughts whirred back to his home life and his best friends. He’d been lucky enough to have supportive parents when he came out, especially given that he knew how rare it was to have supportive parents. He still kept his best friends, it was just a shame they hadn’t come here with him. Calum had gotten into a different university on a football scholarship and whilst Michael was unbelievably happy for him, he couldn’t help but wish the dark-haired boy was here with him.

Luke stood under the tepid water, a small sigh leaving his lips as he washed his hair. He wished he’d just opened up to Michael, but that would mean telling him everything and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to scare the boy away just yet. Once Luke was washed, he got out- taking his time with drying himself off before he pulled on his boxers and clothes, walking back into the room.

“Luke? Is everything okay? I know we’ve only just met, but I’m more than willing to listen if something is bothering you,” Michael told him, standing up from his bed as he grabbed the key for their dorm and looked over at the blond boy, a slight frown on his lips when the blond didn’t answer him. Michael wasn’t great at one sided conversations.

\--

The blond walked alongside Michael, cerulean hues taking in everything as he licked over his bottom lip. The boy wanted to spill everything to Michael, wanted to tell him why he was so hesitant about opening up- but that would defeat the purpose of it. Luke glanced at the other boy, eyes flickering over his side-profile, eyes locking on an eyebrow piercing he hadn’t noticed before; subtly had never quite been Luke’s strong point.

“Blondie, you’ve been staring at me for a good three minutes,” Michael chuckled, elbow gently jabbing into Luke’s side.

“S-Sorry,” the blond stammered, gaze dropping to his feet as he began to click his fingers. He knew it was annoying but it was all he could focus on without totally freaking out at being caught staring. Luke took a deep breath, glancing across at Michael before looking back at his feet.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows as he watched Luke clicking his fingers, dragging his bottom lip through his teeth before reaching out to hold onto the boy’s wrist.

“Luke? What’s going on?” he asked gently, hands slowly moving to hold onto Luke’s fingers so he’d stop clicking.

The genuine concern on Michael’s face shook Luke up slightly, blue eyes closing as he took a deep breath.

“I don’t want you to go away when we’ve only just met,” Luke spoke quietly, carefully taking his hands away from Michael and jamming them into his pockets as he looked up at Michael.

“Now, I thought we were exploring… Not standing around here,” he grinned, bumping Michael’s arm before beginning to walk once more; leaving a confused Michael stood behind him trying to work out what the blond boy meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter two!! 
> 
> I'm trying to make sure I don't rush what's happening between Michael&Luke, I have the next chapter written up so I have a good idea of where I want to go with this. 
> 
> Honestly, if you have any ideas feel free to come and message my [tumblr](http://shctteredreams.tumblr.com) or tweet me over [here.](http://twitter.com/hemmospeat)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I hope this was a good starting chapter; I'm actually really nervous about posting this. I hope you guys like it and if you have any ideas or if there's anything you think should happen feel free to message me on my [**tumblr**](http://shctteredreams.tumblr.com) or tweet me [**here**](http://twitter.com/hemmospeat). comments and kudos are appreciated, you're all lovely little sunbeams ** _!!_**


End file.
